vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Issues
Summary CHOOSING SIDES — John Gilbert’s return to Mystic Falls comes as an unhappy surprise to Elena, Jenna, and Damon. Caroline lets Stefan know about her conversation with Tyler, and Stefan does his best to reach out to a confused and conflicted Tyler. Jeremy comforts Bonnie after her disturbing conversation with Jonas. When Jules takes a hostage, the situation quickly escalates into a violent confrontation. Plot Tyler questions Caroline about Mason's death and is infuriated that she kept Mason's death a secret from him. Jenna becomes upset over the revelation that John is Elena's biological father. Jules meets her wolf-lover Brady in the woods and tells him she wants to take Tyler with them and leave town. Elena informs Damon that John has revealed to Jenna that he is Elena's biological father. Damon makes sure Elena is okay, then jokes about killing John. Elena is somewhat relieved to see that Damon does not trust John either, so she goes with Damon to confront John at the grill. When they arrive at the grill, Elena tells Damon to "be the better man" and to "not do anything stupid". Not suprisingly Damon sarcastically tells her that stupid is more fun. However, he does behave himself during an awkward and tense conversation involving Alaric, Jenna, John, and Elena. Damon threatens John to tell him what he knows and what his plans are but John tells Damon that he will not say anything until he knows he can trust Damon. Damon gets a drink at the bar as Elena chats and watches him. Jenna attempts to set up Damon with her friend Andie. Andie asks Damon if she can buy him a drink, and Damon replies that his drink is all full, then walks away towards Elena. Elena has watched the whole interaction and when he reaches her, she tells him that he shouldn't be rude. He then replies that his steering away from all women is in the best interests of women everywhere. He and Elena eye each other for a moment, but then Elena's phone rings. It is Stefan, and Elena gets extremely worried about what ever he is saying. Damon, with his supernatural hearing, also becomes highly alarmed. In the next scene Damon and Elena are conversing in the bathroom. Damon has been updated about how Tyler knows that he and Stefan are werewolves, and that they were responsible for his Uncle Mason's death. Damon is extremely annoyed that he was not filled in on this before, and offers to kill Tyler. Elena grabs his arms and tells him not to, because too many people have died. She tells him to do whatever he must do to get Caroline back, but to leave Tyler out of it. Damon warns her to stop assuming he'll play the good guy just because it's her who is asking. John bursts through the door, wondering what is going on between them and what they are talking about. Elena furiously tells him it's nothing, and when he tells her it doesn't look like nothing Damon retorts that trust works both ways, and to get out. Elena quickly tells Damon to focus on Caroline and getting her back, asking Damon how are they going to do this. Damon tells Elena that HE will take care of it, and that she will not be coming with him. He races out of the bathroom, and tells John that as Elena's father he should keep her to prevent her from following him and getting hurt. Elena tries to follow Damon but John tells her that he agrees with Damon, and stops her from leaving. They have an angry conversation. Elena tells John that although he is her father, she will never be his daughter. Caroline asks Stefan to try and reason with Tyler, while Jules takes Caroline hostage. Jules calls Stefan and tells him to bring Tyler to her in exchange for Caroline. Stefan calls Elena to inform Damon of the situation and tells John to make sure Elena doesn't get involved. Damon and Stefan both approach Jules with Tyler. Stefan tries to make peace, but when that fails Damon offers his "bloodier" method. Jules then calls on her wolf friends and although Damon and Stefan are outnumbered, they still manage to kill most of the wolves. Tyler hesitantly releases Caroline from the cage, but watches as Jules has Caroline at gunpoint. As Stefan and Damon are about to get staked, Jonas, on Elijah's behalf, shows up and incapacitates Jules and Brady and gives Tyler a message: "Tell your friends to get the hell out of town." Tyler tries to apologize to Caroline, but she furiously declines and tells him they are no longer friends. When Matt rings Caroline, you see Bonnie and Jeremy having a good time. Tyler then goes back to Jules and Brady and informs them that Mason was probably killed because he was searching for the moonstone. Brady asks Tyler the location of the moonstone, and tells him he has no idea. Damon tries to see why John Gilbert has returned and John tells him he is here to protect Elena. John also says that he does not doubt Stefan and Damon are trying to protect Elena, and Damon agrees. John reveals to Damon that the only way to kill an Original is with a dagger dipped in white ash wood that dates back to the beginning of the Originals. Damon and Andie are shown together taking a bubble bath in Damon's bathroom. Andie says that she never thought he would call, after his obvious disinterest at the bar. They drink wine and talk, and it is revealed that Damon has her there in order to tell someone about his pain. He tells her that he's in love with a woman he can never have. (Elena.) He also tells Andie that he is a monster and that he likes to be a monster, but that he has to keep himself together for her (Elena) and in order to protect (her). He says that by being who Elena wants him to be, he can't be himself. Andie tells him that his love for Elena will change him, meaning that his love for Elena will has change him from the awful monster to the man the Elena wishes he would be. Damon ponders this, then after compelling her begs her to be his distraction for his problems. It is shown at the end that John is still working with Katherine and Isobel to try and get her out of the tomb. thumb|300px|right|Promo Quotes Elena: "What are we gonna do?" Damon: '''"Kill him." '''Elena: "Damon..." Damon: "I'm joking. Ok, I'm a little serious." ---- Damon: "You need to stop doing that." Elena: "Doing what?" Damon: "Assuming that I'll play the good guy, because it's you who's asking." ---- Andie: "Why do you kill people?" Damon: "Because I like it. It's in my nature too. It's who I am. But then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be the better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?" ---- Tyler: "I didn't know what to do." Caroline: "You help your friend. That's what you do." ---- Jenna: '''"So Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make that stuff up." ---- '''Elena: "You may be my father, but I am never gonna be your daughter." ---- John: ''(To Elena) "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena. And I know I’m nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I’ve done so many horrible things. But when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family, I lost my way. And I’m probably never going to make things right for you—I know that—but I’m going to do everything I can to protect you, and protect this family." ---- '''Jules: '"I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It’s our nature to be enemies." 'Tyler: '"You know how stupid that sounds?" Soundtrack Gallery daddy_issues01.jpg daddy_issues02.jpg daddy_issues03.jpg daddy_issues04.jpg daddy_issues05.jpg daddy_issues06.jpg daddy_issues07.jpg daddy_issues08.jpg 2.13bts.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 1.jpg 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19011494-500-282.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19002478-500-249.gif DI 7.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 4.jpg Normal 809.jpg normal_796.jpg DaddyIssues001.png DaddyIssues002.png DaddyIssues003.png DaddyIssues004.png DaddyIssues005.png DaddyIssues006.png DaddyIssues007.png DaddyIssues008.png DaddyIssues009.png DaddyIssues010.png DaddyIssues011.png DaddyIssues012.png DaddyIssues013.png DaddyIssues014.png DaddyIssues015.png DaddyIssues016.png DaddyIssues017.png DaddyIssues018.png DaddyIssues019.png DaddyIssues020.png DaddyIssues021.png DaddyIssues022.png DaddyIssues023.png DaddyIssues024.png DaddyIssues025.png DaddyIssues026.png DaddyIssues027.png DaddyIssues028.png DaddyIssues029.png DaddyIssues030.png DaddyIssues031.png DaddyIssues032.png DaddyIssues033.png DaddyIssues034.png DaddyIssues035.png DaddyIssues036.png DaddyIssues037.png DaddyIssues038.png DaddyIssues039.png DaddyIssues040.png DaddyIssues041.png DaddyIssues042.png DaddyIssues043.png DaddyIssues044.png DaddyIssues045.png DaddyIssues046.png DaddyIssues047.png Trivia * Antagonist: Jules * This episode had 3.2 million viewers in USA. * Parts of this episode were filmed on Ian Somerhalder's birthday. * This is the fifth episode to have all the main characters. The previous 4 episodes are Plan B, Masquerade, The Sacrifice and By the Light of the Moon. * This episode marks a great change in Tyler's character. * Caroline recovers from a shot wound in the head. This is the first time we see that vampires can regenerate brain tissue. * Jenna finally learns that John is Elena's biological father in this episode. * This is the first episode where Jonas appear without Luka in it. * This is the first episode this season featuring Elena, Bonnie and Caroline together as friends, something that hasn't been shown since season 1. * Near the end of the episode, Elena closes the fridge and John appears behind it, scaring her. Something like this happened in Founder's Day, when John closes the fridge and Katherine appears, scaring him. * Jules meets Caroline and talks to Stefan (through Tyler's cell phone) in this episode. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Jenna Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman